The Slayer Prince
by WhiteKnightR
Summary: When an explosion of magic goes off within Kardia Cathedral a mysterious man appears and will change the events of Fairy Tail with the shadow that follows him and could destroy him unless his new family can help him defeat this evil. Paired with the beautiful Mira, they will try to discover his lost past and make a bright future.


**~-0-~**

 **~- Chapter 1 – Who is he? -~**

 **~-0-~**

The usual quiet night sky over the city of Magnolia in Fiore gave the residents a magnificent view of the stars that dotted themselves all over the dark canvas with the moon showing just how majestic it can be when it blankets the city in its pale light.

A lot of the people of Magnolia have a habit of star gazing to see if they can set eyes upon one of the many constellations that have been mapped out throughout history.

Tonight, was different and the one night of the year the skies were filled with the beautiful explosions of fireworks of every colour imaginable. The reason for them was the Fantasia Parade that the Fairy Tail wizard guild hosted for the residents of Magnolia to end off the Harvest Festival, they used their magic to entertain the people watching.

The festival started off smoothly for the Fairy Tail guild when they began the Miss Fairy Tail contest, a beauty contest between the female members of the guild. The winner is decided by the male members of the guild along with any civilian that wishes to take part and the winner gets 500,000J. It was a real treat for some of the guys as the female Fairies could be considered some of the most attractive women in all of Fiore.

Well, it was towards the end of the contest where things started awry when one of the Fairies, Evergreen used her Stone Eyes Magic to petrify all the other female members to turn them into hostages and force the male members to play a game.

It turned out one of the teams of Fairy Tail, the Thunder God Tribe, that was led by the Guild Master's grandson Laxus Dreyar. The man thought the guild was pathetic under his grandfather's guidance and wanted to take over the guild to mould to his image.

The game was played until it led to a final showdown between Laxus and Fairy Tail's two Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox inside Kardia Cathedral, the central building of Magnolia. The fight had taken its toll on everyone and the guild just told the population that it was a part of the festivities and that they'd pay any damages.

However, something else was at play. Within the cathedral, something was stirring from all the magical power that was expelled there from the three Fairy Tails. A seal had been hidden in the building for years with no one any the wiser but now it was collecting the magic and growing.

 **~-0-~**

Everyone in Magnolia was at the Fantasia Parade with all the Fairy Tail members either on various floats or walking with them. People were cheering, partying and having just a great time. There were a few people in the crowd chatting amongst themselves.

"They looked pretty banged up for an event." A middle-aged woman commented to her friend stood next to her.

"Yeah true but you know those Fairy Tail wizards if they haven't had a good fight they don't see it as a good time." The other woman replied with a smile, while the guild was a nuisance every now and again but they were a good group of people who would help anyone out in an instant.

Just then the float with the Guild Master, Makarov came by with the short statured man was clad in a very bizarre set of clothes complete with red cat ears hat and a yellow tail. Both women let out a giggle seeing the aged man.

"He certainly has a unique dress sense doesn't he."

"You got that right."

As if his demeanour was switched with a different person's Makarov stopped his little cat dance to look directly ahead with a stern expression and lifted his hand into the air with his thumb and index finger into an L shape.

The crowd watched the entire guild follow his action and raised their arms, even the pink haired Natsu who broke through the cast he was wearing to do it. The crowd was confused by the gesture but just chalked it up to one of Fairy Tail's many quirks.

Even was having a good time until the ground shook from a powerful explosion going off at the cathedral which was encased in a bright light for a split second that could be seen from the parade before dying down and the deafening roar assaulted their eardrums.

Everyone went into a panic as they thought they were being attacked again, just like when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail a month back. For some people, the sight of the walking Phantom Lord guild firing its Jupiter Magic Cannon from the middle of Lake Sciliora was burnt into their minds like a brand on cattle.

The floats stopped immediately and all the members looked in the direction of the explosion. Makarov disappeared in a silhouette of bright white magic called Requip Magic. When the light died down the ridiculous catsuit was gone instead it was replaced with a white shirt under a red sweater vest with black pants and boots. Over this attire was a majestic white coat with fur edging and gold trimming. Pinned to the front was a medal with a cross symbol, marking Makarov as one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar meaning he is seen by the Magic Council as one of the strongest and wisest wizards on the continent.

Some of the civilians stopped for a brief second when they saw the costume change. They calmed in a small way by the attire as it gave them hope that they would be protected.

Makarov turned to his guild and shouted, "I want Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane and Warren with me! We are going to the cathedral! Everyone else I want a two-mile radius set up around the cathedral and every member of the public outside that radius until I give the all clear! Now go!"

Everyone nodded and left except for Natsu, his rival Gray, the blonde bombshell Lucy, the Queen of the Fairies Titania Erza, the telepath Warren and the She-Devil model Mira. They all gathered while Makarov leapt from the top of the float in front of them.

Once he was on the ground he looked straight at Natsu, "Are you ok to fight, Natsu?" He got his answer when Natsu destroyed the cast on his arm before ripping the bandages off, "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's move."

The group nodded and ran after Makarov, making their way to the cathedral.

 **~-0-~**

They quickly arrived at the battered doors of the cathedral. Makarov looked around and saw things had been thrown away from the cathedral in the blast but apart from damage that Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel caused earlier in the day it just looked like a massive force pushed things outwards.

"Ok, everyone be ready for a fight. We don't know what's in there and we nearly destroyed Magnolia for no good reason today. These people deserve better." Said Makarov as he used another form of magic he possessed called Giant to increase his size while he talked. He made himself around 9ft tall, ready for a fight but not too big to have restricted mobility in the building.

The rest responded in kind with Natsu adopting the smile of a kid in a candy store and his fists being engulfed in flames of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Gray smirked at the prospect of a fight and a cold mist poured from his hands ready to use his Ice Make magic in an instant. Lucy looked slightly worried but determined as she wasn't one for fights but always seemed to end up in them, she unclipped the pouch on her belt to give her easy access to her Gate Keys that let her use her Celestial Spirit magic to summon her spirits. Erza disappeared in the same glow Makarov disappeared in earlier before reappearing in an armour called the Black Wing Armour, signalling her specific Requip was known as The Knight letting her switch out her armour. The armour was pure black with two large bat wing protruding from the back. Warren wasn't much of a fighter so stayed behind the guild's powerhouses but geared up for a fight. And finally, Mirajane didn't really want to fight but prepared to use her magic if she needed to.

"Mirajane and Warren I want you to stay back and signal help," Makarov spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes, sir." Mira and Warren replied.

"Then on my mark. 3… 2… 1… Now!"

As soon as he said 'now' they rushed into the cathedral and stopped in the middle of the open space. They formed a circle to cover each other's blind spots and scanned the room. After looking around they couldn't see anyone.

"Can you see anyone?" Ezra asked.

"No," Lucy replied.

"Nope," Natsu said in disappointment.

"Nah," Gray said in a similar tone to Natsu.

"Nothing," Warren said.

"No one here," Mirajane said.

"I see something," Makarov said but in his regular tone which told the others that there was no threat but something else.

They all turned to Makarov and looked to where his eyes were pointing. He was looking to the altar at the head of the room and from the way the furniture has been pushed away, the altar was the epicentre of the explosion. However, it wasn't the altar that was the interesting part but the person who was laying on top of it.

They walked up to the altar but kept their guard up. Once there they got a good look at the young man. He had black shabby hair with very well looking clothes.

"Who is he?" Warren asked.

Makarov looked the young man over, from the rise and fall of his chest he could tell he was alive but probably just unconscious. Makarov could sense a small glimmer of magic in the man and with magic being connected to a person's life he was a bit worried. He also had a bad feeling about the magic, "I'm not sure, I've never seen him before but his magic is dangerously low. We have to get him back to the guild."

"Master, are you sure that's wise? This guy is at the centre of a magical explosion and looks unharmed. He may have done it intentionally and could do the same to the guild hall if he's there." Erza questioned, this guy was an unknown variable that could hurt her family so she wanted to be careful.

"I have a bad feeling about his magic, I can't place it but something's not right about it. So, I want to get him back to the guild and have Porlyuscia give him a check over." Makarov replied.

Erza thought about it for a couple of seconds but eventually nodded, trusting Makarov but he could be too easy sometimes. So, she followed his play.

"Has anyone else got any doubts?" Makarov asked, looking around at the other members of the group. Everyone seemed satisfied with it so he continued, "Good, now Natsu are you strong enough to lift him?"

Not one to turn down a challenge he said, "Yeah, of course." However, in truth Natsu's wounds hadn't fully healed, when he tried to put the young man on his back the pain hit him like a train and he crumbled.

Lucy acted quickly and caught the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer but couldn't catch the young man as he slipped from his back. Mira was the closest apart from Lucy so, was able to catch the young man. As soon as he was in her arms a pulse ran through her body she had never felt before a feeling of dread came over her but it wasn't her that was scared, it was the Demon souls that resided inside of her from her Satan Soul Take Over magic.

They feelings leaked into her own. With a glimmer of connection, they also felt with him which confused her to no end. She looked down at the young man with a look of conviction.

"Mira!" Makarov shouted for the fifth time. This one was the one that knocked her out of her musings, she looked up to Makarov, "Are you ok, child?"

"Yes Master, sorry," Mira said with a smile.

Makarov wasn't convinced by the smile but he liked to let his children work through their own problems and only help when they ask for it, so he nodded and looked to Lucy, "Are you ok taking Natsu home?" Lucy nodded with her friend on her back, "Good, now Erza could you carry this young man please?"

"Yes, Master," Erza said with a nod. She requiped from her Black Wing Armour into her standard Heart Kreuz Armour.

Mira moved to position the young man on Erza's back, once he was saved secured the group left the cathedral.

While they were walking down the main street of Magnolia, Makarov said, "Warren, contact everyone and let them know there's nothing to worry about and to go home."

Warren nodded before placing his index and middle fingers on his temple and concentrating. Makarov knew he was using his telepathy to contact the other guild member as that was the entire reason he was brought along.

 **~-0-~**

They reached the oak door of the bell tower structure that was the Fairy Tail guildhall. Lucy had left the group on the way to take Natsu home to rest. Makarov pulled out a set of keys and used one of them to unlock the doors before pushing them open.

He walked in and pressed a magic switch next to the door, within an instant the room was illuminated by the Light Lacrimas that were implanted at various points in the ceiling. The group could now see the multiple wooden tables and chairs that were lined up down the hall, leading to a majestic looking stage with a bar just off to the side.

Makarov led the group in and into the back of the building where the store rooms, kitchen, library, offices and infirmary were located. The room they were after was the infirmary and they went into it. Once he was in the door, he looked to the few beds in the room.

"Put him on this one. I don't want him near any escape routes." Makarov said, pointing to the middle bed on the east wall.

Mira nodded as she walked through the door and gently laid him down on the bed. She looked at his sleeping face and pushed a bit of raven coloured hair from his face.

While Mira was doing that Makarov looked to Warren, "Go get Porlyuscia and tell her I need her here as soon as possible."

Warren's faced turned to one of pure dread. Porlyuscia was not one for visitors, especially human visitors. While he had never been to see the woman, he had seen the people who had visited her and didn't want to have the multiple bumps and bruises.

He was about to ask for someone else to go but Makarov cut him off, "I don't have time for worrying Warren or Porlyuscia's antics. When you get there, tell her I am ordering her as Fairy Tail's Third Master to get here now."

The tone in Makarov's voice told Warren to go now and so he did, quickly leaving the room. Once Warren was out the room, Makarov turned back to their 'guest' and saw Mira dabbing his brow with a wet cloth Erza had got with the with a bowl from one of the medicine cabinets.

"Thank you for your help you two. You both can retire for the night."

"I trust your judgement Master but he is still an unknown person with an unknown agenda. I'd rather stay right here." Erza replied, pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

Mira, on the other hand, wanted to stay for a different reason, "He is a man in need. I can't leave him suffering on his own. I will stay as well."

Makarov thought for a second before nodding, "Very well. I have a bit last minute paperwork to go over before tomorrow, so I'll be in my office. Let me know the moment Porlyuscia arrives."

"We will," Erza replied as he walked out the room. She watched him leave before redirecting her gaze to Mira and smiled, "I sometimes forget how much you've changed Mira. A few years ago, we couldn't even be in the same room together without destroying in within ten minutes."

Erza couldn't see it but Mira had a small smile on her face, "You're right but I think it would have been more like five minutes if I'm honest."

Erza let out a small laugh, "True." Erza kept quiet for a second before continuing, "I'm sorry if I cross a line here but if I'm honest as well Mira, I prefer you like this. Before you didn't care about anyone except Elfman and Lisanna and bullied everyone else but now you are probably the kindest person I have ever met. I mean I don't know many people that would help a random person they found in a cathedral."

"It's fine Erza. I actually prefer this version of me as well. I didn't learn the lesson Lisanna and Elfman tried to teach me when they learnt their magic for me back then I'm just sad it took Lisanna's death for me to realise it." A tear dropped down ran down her face at the memory of her little sister, she quickly wiped it away, "Erza, I have a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

Mira stopped dabbing the wet cloth, putting it back in the bowl and turning to look at Erza. Erza could see the determination in her eyes so knew to take this request seriously, "I'd like you to help me train to gain my strength back."

To say Erza was shocked would be an understatement, Mira had stopped using her magic after Lisanna's death. She had lost her 'Fighting Spirit' as Erza thought of it. She was actually intrigued with the idea, while she may have hated Mira when they were younger, the rivalry they had was one of the reasons she is as strong as she is and a part of her missed that but for her own peace of mind she needed to know the reason for this sudden change of heart, "What's brought about this sudden change of heart, Mira?"

Mira sighed, she should have known Erza would want a reason, "Well during the fight with Phantom Lord, I was useless…"

"Mira, you weren't…"

"Erza, please don't interrupt and yes I was. I tried to make them believe I was Lucy but they saw right through it. Then I was captured and nearly crushed if it wasn't for Elfman moving past his demons to help me. Then when we were attacked by Freed, it took him nearly killing Elfman before I did something and used my power but even then, it wasn't even half the power I had. So please I want you to help me."

After hearing that Erza couldn't help but say, "Ok, I'll help."

Mira stood and walked up to Erza, who had a confused look. Once there she extended her hand out, "Thank you."

Erza smiled and accepted the hand and shook it, "Of course."

When the two broke the contact, Mira went back to the unconscious man and resumed her dabbing of his forehead while Erza just sat there and smiled. Knowing she was going to be there a while she summoned one of her many swords along with wax and a cloth and began to clean the blade and starting the plans for her and Mira's training together.

 **~-0-~**

It had been a little over an hour since Warren went to collect Porlyuscia, Makarov was still in his office while Erza and Mira were still in the infirmary with the guy. Mira had looked after the man as much as she could about fifteen minutes ago so she went and made herself and Erza something to eat and drink.

When Mira came back with some sandwiches and coffee, Erza finished cleaning the sword she had and moved it back to her pocket dimension. She ate the sandwiches before sitting back with the coffee with Mira doing the same in the chair next to the man's bed.

She looked to the man, "What do you think his name is?"

Mira looked up from her coffee to the man, "Hmm, I'd say he looks like a William."

Erza chuckled, "A William, really?"

"Oh, and what does the great Titania Erza think?" Mira replied, with a mischievous smirk.

Erza mulled it over for second as she examined the features of the man from her vantage point, "I'd say he's more of an Isaac."

This time it was Mira's time to chuckle, "Isaac is not better than William."

"Could we quit the chit chatter, I want to leave you, humans, as soon as possible." A gruff woman's voice came from the door.

When the two looked, they saw an old woman with neon pink hair which gave the alarm bells as to the arrival of Porlyuscia. A dull aching hit the young woman from the last time they went to see the healer.

"Is that him?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Yes Ma'am," Mira replied, moving into the seat next to Erza so Porlyuscia can check on him.

Porlyuscia walks into the room and next to the young man with Warren coming in behind her with a scared look on his face. Mira hands him a glass of water and asks, "Warren, could you get the Master? He's in his office."

Warren nodded with enthusiasm, anything to get away from the pink haired nightmare. He took off quickly back out the room and toward Makarov's office.

Meanwhile, Porlyuscia looked the young man over with a critical eye, looking for signs she knew were symptoms. She noticed the sweating, the laboured breathing, his eyes moving quickly under his eyelids but the biggest symptom she noticed was his magic. It was like a small flicker but Porlyuscia could tell he should have more and it wasn't travelling around his body fluidly but rather spreading like a flame. All these symptoms could only mean one thing.

Just as she finished her observations, Makarov walked in but without Warren, "Master, where's Warren?" Erza asked.

"I sent the boy home for some much-needed rest," Makarov answered. Erza nodded, accepting the answer, "So Porlyuscia, can you tell what's wrong with him?"

Said woman was quiet for a second, trying to think of the best way to treat the young man. She eventually spoke up, "His magic is acting irregularly. Instead of flowing through the body like it's supposed to, it's spreading like a flame and attacking his body."

This shocked the three in the room, they had never heard of magic acting in such a way, "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Mira asked.

Porlyuscia grunted, "I've never seen it happen in person but I have read about it. Magic only attacks the body because the person has committed a taboo."

Mira gasped, she knew that each form of magic has its own set of rules and if any of the rules are broken then the mage has committed a taboo. Depending on how serious the taboo was depended on the punishment and could lead to death.

"Is there anything you can do?" Makarov asked.

Porlyuscia looked back to the young man before nodding, "Yes, I think so. His punishment doesn't seem serious but is growing, which should be impossible. Taboo Punishments are instantaneous." She searched through the various cabinets in the infirmary to try and find the ingredients she'd need for the potion.

She was in luck as it seemed Makarov had followed her advice to keep the infirmary stocked up with all the ingredients need for basic potions and brews, "I'm glad you followed my advice Makarov, this will make it much easier."

Makarov sweat dropped, "It was of an order rather than advice Porlyuscia but yes I have made it a monthly job but the way this guild gets injured it usually has to be done fortnightly."

Porlyuscia grunted in response as she proceeded to grab various herbs and ingredients and put them on a table, "Get me a pestle and mortar and some water."

Both Mira and Erza nodded and got what Porlyuscia wanted but quickly returning with them. Mira had the water while Erza had the pestle and mortar and placed them on the table Porlyuscia was using. She didn't acknowledge them and just went straight to work crushing the herbs up into a paste.

"What's she making, Master?" Mira asked.

"No clue, I never had the patience for herbology. I just know how to make basic stamina and healing potions, anything else I'd need Porlyuscia for." Makarov answered.

"Master, have you ever seen a taboo before?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately yes, there was a Dark Guild called Silent Havoc. Their Master was a man by the name of Boama Truden, he was a truly awful monster. He would sell and use the women he captured as slaves after making them watch as he killed their husbands, sons and brothers." A shudder ran down his spine, "He didn't care how old they were either. The youngest slave, if I remember correctly, was only 12." He stopped when he heard glass break.

"Makarov, I thought we agreed we'd never talk about that sorry excuse for a human ever again," Porlyuscia growled.

"I know, I'm sorry but he's the only person I've known who's broken a taboo."

"Porlyuscia, I thought you said you'd never seen a taboo before?" Erza questioned.

"It's true, I never met that bastard. I got the people to safety while Makarov dealt with it."

"Anyway, he used Muffle magic to move silently. The taboo he broke was that it could not be used to kill any innocent soul which he did a lot. The effect on him was his voice was silenced and was rendered deaf, trapping him in a world of no audible communication."

Mira and Erza were disgusted a man like that could exist and while being isolated from the world was horrible they both thought he deserved it, "What happened to him?" Erza asked.

"I defeated him and handed him to the Magic Council…"

"You let him live!" Erza shouted.

"Yes, while I personally didn't think he deserved to live. It wasn't my place to do it also if I did his suffering would only last a fleeting moment, this way he will suffer for the rest of his life. For his crimes, the Magic Council placed him in a unique cell, while normal cells nullify magic and spells, this isolated cell drains his magic just enough that it puts him in a state of near death and torture. He is serving a life sentence in this cell."

Mira and Erza weren't people who enjoyed people's pain, they both made an exception in this case as they both thought this Boama deserved everything he got and more.

"If you're finished with your story, you might want to know I'm done," Porlyuscia said as she poured a blue liquid from a bowl into a syringe.

"What does that do?" Mira asked.

"This potion will reinforce his cells so they are stopped from being destroyed by his magic while it works its way to his core. Once there it with destroy the corruption and let the untainted magic spread through his body." Porlyuscia explained.

Without another word, she walked back to the young man's bedside. She put the syringe up to her face and flicked it a couple of time and pushed a small amount of it out of the end, "Makarov, can I get a small flame?"

The moustache man nodded and produced a small flame from her fingertip. He held it out to the woman and she used the flame to sterilise the needle. Once she was satisfied she moved it from the flame.

She used her free hand to roll the sleeve of his tunic up to above his elbow. She looked for the vein and once she found it, pushed the syringe in and proceed to inject him with the potion. She pushed all the solution into the young man before removing the needle and using a swab to wipe away the small amount of blood.

"So, what now?" Mira asked.

"Now I leave. The effects are already happening but will take another couple of hours to work its magic. He should wake up in the next few hours." She said, walking out the room.

Makarov watched Porlyuscia leave before looking back at the young man. He looked him over again with a critical eye and something caught his eye his tunic pocket had a bulge. He hadn't noticed it earlier so decided to investigate.

He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small notepad with a brown leather casing. He also noticed symbols stitched into the leather. He had never seen a language like it and the way it was written was unique. He tried to open the book but when he tried it wouldn't, it was like it was glued shut.

Mira looked over her master's shoulders, "What do you have there, Master?"

"It seems to be a notepad of some sort but I've never seen this language before."

"Should I get Levi?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded and turned to the young woman, "That's a good idea. Get it to her now, she should still be awake. Also, tell her I want Freed to be on this as well he studies runes so he may know something." Erza nodded, taking the notepad. "And get some rest will you."

Erza smiled, "I will." And with that left on her assignment.

"So, what now?" Mira asked.

"Now all we can now is wait. Are you sure you don't wait to go home?" Makarov replied.

Mira nodded, "Yes, I'd prefer to stay. Now would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I'd love a coffee. I think it's going to be a long night."

Mira nodded and left to make more coffee.

 **~-0-~**

It had been another few hours of nothing, the midnight moon was high in the dark canvas. Mira and Makarov had been working in shifts to watch over the young man with Makarov going to continue the paperwork and Mira finishing up a few of the duties she didn't have time to do today and get a head start on the morning.

Currently, it was Mira's shift and she was reading a book she had been meaning to read for a while, The Moon over the Pale Lake. The silence was suddenly interrupted by shuffling, Mira quickly looked up and saw the young man shifting.

She quickly ran out the room and into the main hall. She climbed the stairs to the third floor and ran to a set of double doors. Pushing them open, she shouted, "Master, he's up!"

Makarov quickly moved from behind his desk and followed Mira out of the office and back to the infirmary. They arrived back just in time to see the young man wake up and for the first time, they saw he had crimson red eyes. Mira was fixed on the eyes for a second before shaking it off.

The young man looked around the room in confusion, "What the hell? Where am I?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"You are in the Fairy Tail guild," Makarov replied.

The young man looked to the two and recoiled, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, I'm the Guild Master and this is Mirajane Strauss. We found you and brought you here to be healed." Makarov explained, "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. First of all, who are you?"

The young man thought but drew a blank. He tried harder but everything seemed to be clouded in mist, the only thing he could remember with great difficulty is, "My name is Griffin Olstar."

 **~-0-~**

 **Author's Notes – Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**


End file.
